1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile exhaust emission controls and more particularly pertains to a static electricity exhaust treatment device for treating automobile exhaust with a static electrical charge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automobile exhaust emission controls is known in the prior art. More specifically, automobile exhaust emission controls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automobile exhaust emission controls include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,910; 5,351,354; 5,055,794; 5,150,499; 5,277,703; and 4,862,315.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a static electricity exhaust treatment device for treating automobile exhaust with a static electrical charge which includes a housing having inlet and outlet ports positionable into communication with an exhaust pipe of a vehicle, and a folded mesh panel undulating through the housing and receiving a static electrical charge to reduce emissions from exhaust gases passing therethrough.
In these respects, the static electricity exhaust treatment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of treating automobile exhaust with a static electrical charge.